Jar of Heart
by Jung Hee Chan
Summary: Sasuke dan Sakura berpacaran, tapi hubungan itu kandas karena hadirnya sosok Hinata yang merebut hati Sasuke, padahal Hinata berstatus sbg tunangan Naruto, hingga pada akhirnya Sasuke meminta Sakura kembali kepangkuannya, maukah sakura kembali kepangkuan sasuke?


**Tittle : Love Story**

**Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasuSaku**

_'Tap .. Tap .. Tap ..'_

Suara langkah kaki menggema keseluruh pelosok lorong, bunyi langkah kaki yang berasal dari langkah seorang gadis cantik, perlahan namun pasti gadis itu duduk disebuah kursi yang ada dihadapannya, tepat menghadap kesebuah pemandangan danau buatan yang indah,

_"Sasuke .." _Panggil gadis itu lirih disertai setetes air mata yang keluar dari matanya,

Dia menghela nafas dalam dan dan menghembuskannya secara '_terpaksa'_.

Sakit, Hancur, Pedih seperti itulah keadaan hati gadis tersebut, perasaanya hancur ketika mengetahui bahwa _'laki-laki' _yang _'pernah membuangnya' _kini memohon kepadanya agar dia kembali kepangkuan _'laki' _itu _'lagi'_

Kejam, satukata yang terlontarkan dari mulutnya tentang sikap namja itu, ya, dia sangat 'kejam' setelah berhasil membuat hatinya sakit dan hancur, dan pergi meninggalkannya demi wanita lain sekarang malah memintanya untuk kembali kepada laki-laki tadi,

Beberapa menit setelah itu, gadis cantik itu pun meninggalkan tempat itu, berjalan sempoyongan menuju sebuah cafe yang tak jauh dari tempat tadi,

* * *

Cafe

"Sakura?"sapa sebuah suara namja bariton yang 'khas' merasa namanya dipanggil gadis tadi pun menoleh dan mendapati sosok namja yang sangat dikenalinya

"Naruto?" Tanya gadis itu tak percaya

"Apa kabar mu? lama tak jumpa!"Kata laki-laki tadi yang bernama naruto sambil berjalan mendekati Sakura

"Aku baik-baik saja, kabarmu bagaimana?"Tanya Sakura sambil tersenyum tipis,

"Seperti yang kau lihat, aku baik-baik saja!"Jawab Naruto sambil nyengir

"Bagus lah kalau seperti itu!" kata Sakura

"Eum .. bagaimana hubungan mu dg Sasuke?"Tanya Naruto

JLEB

Kalimat itu, dan nama itu, pertanyaan _bagaimana hubungan mu dg 'sasuke'_ mampu membuat luka dihatinya semakin besar

"Ahh anu .."Jawab Sakura grogi sambil menundukan kepalanya

"Aku tau .. hubungan mu dg sasuke tak berjalan dg lancar kan? sama seperti hubungan ku dg hinata"kata Naruto lirih

"eh?"

"aku sudah tak punya hubungan apa2 lagi dg Hinata, skrng dia pergi ke suna dan tinggal disana bersama keluarganya"kata Naruto

"Dg Sasuke?"tanya Sakura

"Tidak, dia tak bersama sasuke" jawab Naruto

Sakura mengernyit heran, bukankah waktu itu Sasuke meninggalkannya demi Hinata? lalu kenapa sekarang Hinata pergi keluar negri tanpa Sasuke?

"Kau pasti bingung, namun yang jelas Hinata dan aku tak punya hubungan apa-apa lagi, Sasuke dan Hinata juga sama mereka tak punya hubungan apa-apa lagi,"Jelas Naruto

Sakura menatap naruto dg seksama, seolah-olah ingin mendengarkan kisah selajutnya

"Setelah kau putus dg Sasuke, Sasuke dan Hinata berpacaran tanpa mereka perduli kalau aku masih 'resmi' sebagai calon tunangan Hinata dan setelah kau menghilang Hinata merasa bersalah dan memutuskan hubungannya dg Sasuke, dia meminta maaf kepadaku namun tetap saja pertunangan kami batal,"Lanjut Naruto

Sakura tertegun! Setega itukah mereka berdua kepada Naruto? Tapi, kenapa hinata merasa bersalah? Yang Sakura tau, Hinata tak akan pernah merasa bersalah jika itu ada sangkut pautnya dengan Sasuke

"Lalu, Hinata pergi ke Suna dan tinggal disana bersama keluarganya, Sasuke berusaha untuk menemukan mu dan meminta maaf kepadamu,"Kata Naruto 'lagi' yang membuat Sakura terkejut untuk yang kedua kali

"Mencari ku?"Tanya Sakura

"Ya, apakah kau sudah bertemu dg Sasuke?"tanya Naruto

Sakura menggeleng, dia tak mau dan tak pernah mau bertemu dg Sasuke lagi,

"Tidak! Aku tak mau bertemu dg dia lagi!"Kata Sakura

Naruto tersenyum tipis lalu berkata "Kau sudah benar2 membencinya ya?"

"Ralat!, Sangat, sangat, sangat, sangat, sangat, sangat, sangat, sangat membencinya"kata Sakura

"Huh, baiklah aku pergi dulu ya Sakura! ada banyak pekerjaan yang harus ku selesaikan, Bye! sampai berjumpa lagi" Kata Naruto sambil berlalu pergi meninggalkan Sakura

"Huft .."

* * *

_And who do you think you are?_

_Running round leaving scarf,_

_Collecting your 'Jar of Heart',_

_And tearing Love appart_

_Your're gonna catch a cold_

_From the eyes inside your soul_

_So don't comeback for me_

_Who do you think you are?_

Perlahan - lahan Sakura membuka kedua matanya tatkala sinar matahari menembus tirai kamarnya, ia lalu beranjak bangun dari tempat tidur lalu pergi kekamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya,

Beberapa menit kemudian setelah Sakura selesai mandi ia beranjak menuju lemari menagmbil pakaian,

Sakura terpaku menatap cermin, melihat dirinya yang terbalut pakaian serba hitam, mengambil syal lalu pergi entah kemana,

Sakura berjalan menyusuri jalan sepi dikarenakan hari ini cuacanya sangat dingin, Tanpa arah dan tujuan , Sakura hanya ingin menenangkan pikirannya dan hatinya, hingga langkahnya berhenti disebuah tempat,

* * *

Sakura terpaku, bagaimana mungkin dia masih ingat tempat ini? tempat yang 5 tahun tak pernah ia kunjungi lagi setelah lulus sekolah,ia menengadahkan kepalanya keatas menatap tulisan di papan yang sangat besar dan membaca tulisan tersebut 'KONOHA HIGH SCHOOL'

Sekarang Sakura berada ditaman belakang sekolah lamanya, dia berjalan dg sangat lambat, dan langkahnya terhenti lagi tepat di depan sebuah pohon besar, Sakura mengamati pohon itu dg seksama hingga kedua matanya membulat mendapati sebuah keganjilan dipohon itu _ 'Sasuke & Sakura'_

'Kenapa masih ada?' Tanya Sakura pada dirinya sendiri, perlahan - lahan tangannya menyentuh permukaan kasar batang pohon itu, sekaligus menyentuh nama _yang tertulis di pohon tersebut_

_"Sakura?" Panggi__l sebuah suara yang mengejutkan Sakura, Sakura menoleh kebelakang dan terkejut melihat seseorang yang ada dibelakangnya kini_

_"Benarkah kau Sakura?" Tanya laki-laki tadi, yang memanggil nama Sakura_

_"..."_

"Sakura, apa kah kau melupakanku?" Tanya Laki-laki itu lagi

"..."

"Sakura? Ini aku Sasu -"

"Cukup! Berhenti berbicara dan memanggil namaku!"Bentak Sakura yang membuat laki-laki tadi kaget

"Sakura?"

"Diam! sudah kukatakan jangan panggil namaku!"Bentak Sakura sekali lagi, namun dg suara yang parau

"Maaf~" Ucap Sasuke

"Mau apa kau kesini?" Tanya Sakura

"Mencari mu"

"Untuk apa mencariku? Belum puas menyakiti hatiku? belum puas membuat ku seperti ini? apalagi yang kau mau? hah apa lagi yang kau mau?"Bentak Sakura 'lagi' sungguh hatinya sakit melihat wajah itu ada dihadapannya,

"Aku hanya ingin minta maaf Sakura~"Kata Sasuke itu sambil menunduk

"Tch. Minta maaf? sudah terlambat!" Kata Sakura sambil berlalu pergi meninggalkan sasuke,baru beberapa langkah Sakura terhenti lalu menatap Sasuke dg tatapan penuh kebencian, "Jangan pernah mencari ku lagi, jangan pernah menampakkan dirimu dihadapanku lagi,Uchiha Sasuke!"

Deg!

Ucapan Sakura membuat hati Sasuke hancur seketika, kepercayaan dirinya tlah hilang, dirinya tlah rapuh, sungguh, sesak dan sakit ..

"Sakura ... aku ingin minta maaf kepadamu, sungguh, aku .. aku merasa bersalah, tolong maafkan aku Sakura, kembalilah kepadaku"

"Tch." Desis Sakura lagi

"Kau pikir mudah memaafkan mu? Berapa banyak kesalahan yang telah kau buat? Hah? tak pernah sekalipun kau mengerti bahwa aku benar-benar mencintaimu! kau membuangku! kau meninggalkanku! kau mencampakkan ku! demi wanita sialan itu? demi Hinata? semudah itukah kau mengatakan kata 'maaf' pada ku tanpa mengetahui seberapa banyak pisau yang kau tancapkan di hatiku? Aku manusia dan aku punya perasaan! hatiku sangat sakit saat kau pergi meninggalkan ku! Hatiku hancur saat kau menyuruhku pergi dari kehidupanmu! Kau pikir kau siapa? terus membuat luka dihatiku dan mematahkan cintaku! Apa kau tak punya perasaan? Setelah membuat aku seperti ini, setelah membuat hatiku hancur lebur, kau malah meminta ku kembali padamu! apa kau pikir aku mau kembali padamu? DengarUchiha Sasuke! Kali ini aku lebih tangguh untuk kembali kepelukan mu lagi! aku benar2 membencimu! ingat itu! aku membencimu! benar-benar MEMBENCI MU!" Sakura berteriak sambil menangis,menumpahkan segala kekesalannya, menumpahkan seluruh isi hatinya yang sudah lama dipendam, Dia puas sekarang, benar2 puas telah membuat Sasukke terpaku dg kalimat yang diucapkan olehnya tadi,

"Sakura .."

"..."

Sakura pergi meninggalkan Sasuke, melangkah secepat mungkin agar dia menangis lagi dihadapan Sasuke , dia tak ingin terlihat 'lemah' di mata laki-laki yang sangat dibencinya,_:_

* * *

**OWARI**

_Sakura berjalan dg langkah gontai, dia sungguh tak kuat untuk berjalan lagi, kakinya lemas, lemas setelah berlari 6 km tanpa alas, nafasnya tersengal-sengal, jantungnya berdetak sangat kencang, matanya memerah, lingkaran hitam melingkari bagian bawah matanya, membuat semua orang prihatin melihat keadaanya,Sakura jatuh terduduk di sebuah halte menyandarkan kepalanya dan menutup mata, sedetik kemudian airmata kelaur dari pelupuk matanya, dia menangis 'lagi' dalam kesendirian, menangisi takdirnya, takdir hidupnya, dan takdir cintanya, hatinya sakit, sangat sakit, ia sungguh membenci laki-laki itu, laki-laki yang gtelah membuatnya menderita selama bertahun2, dan tanpa disadari olehnya, dihalte sebrang jalan, ada seorang laki-laki yang memperhatikan Sakura dg tatapan kekecewaan,dan kesedihan, tatkala ia menutup matanya, maka meluncurlah air mata dari sudut matanya, mereka berdua menangisi hal yang sama, menangisi keperihan hati ..._

* * *

Hai ..

Salam kenal ..

Ni Fanfic kedua yg aku publish rasanya ngegantung ya? hehe :D memang sengaja di buat kayak gitu, Fanfic ini sepenuhnya milik ku, walau sempat di publish di Facebook aku sendiri tapi beda pemain :)

Mind to RnR?


End file.
